


teases

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Asahi tugged at the crimson, silk ropes tying his wrists to the bedposts in vain.His boyfriends were cruel teases, too cruel.





	teases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> Happy birthday, [Ry](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/)!!! ilu!! ♥♥

Asahi tugged at the crimson, silk ropes tying his wrists to the bedposts in vain.

His boyfriends were cruel teases, too cruel, Suga straddled across his lap but his ass held high so their cocks brushed together featherlight, and Daichi kneeling behind Suga, fucking Suga oh so slowly. 

Suga was the cruelest tease of all. He was too beautiful, rocking to Daichi’s rhythm, singing the sweetest of moans and biting his lip. His hands laid on Asahi’s chest for balance, trimmed nails digging into his skin. Sweat dripped down his neck, a trickle taunting Asahi, dripping down a trail Asahi wanted to follow with his tongue. And Suga’s cock, oh, his beautiful cock rubbing against Asahi’s like a gentle caress, driving Asahi mad with every roll of his hips. 

“I want you, Asahi,” Suga rocked back against Daichi to bury his cock deeper into his ass as Daichi leaned down to gently bite his shoulder. “Mm, I want you so badly.”

Asahi could only whimper back, helpless, tugging at the ropes again. “Please, please…”

“Please what, Asahi?” Suga purred. 

“Please, ah,” Asahi whimpered again, “please let me fuck you.”

Suga gave him that look, mischief in his glassy gaze, promises of trouble and pleasure. “You  _ have _ been a good boy… What do you think, Daichi?”

“I think he’s a menace.”

“Daaaichii,” Asahi whined, resisting the urge to buck his hips to feel more of Suga against him, lest Suga punish him, teasing him painfully until he came without a touch, because his boyfriends as irresistible as they were cruel. 

“Tsk, tsk. You’re so mean, Daichi.” Suga showed Asahi mercy, rolling his hips lower to feel the friction between them. “Daichi, get the lube.” 

Daichi did as he commanded, and did more without permission, coating Asahi’s cock, his rough touch a blissful relief. Daichi guided Asahi’s cock into Suga’s ass, wonderfully tight, Daichi and Asahi’s shafts squeezed together. 

Asahi was the victim of their teasing, the one bound to the bed, but he was merely a prop; Suga was the star of the show - choked sobs, hiccuping their names, beautiful and shivering and losing control with each thrust of his boyfriends’ thrusts. “Daichi, aah, Asahiiii~”

Asahi was desperate, desperate to come, desperate to feel Daichi come against him, and desperate to fill Suga’s ass and watch their come drip as they pulled out. “Suga, Suga please, can I…” he begged, his words lost in the haze of it all, lost in the delirium he was falling into more and more with every roll of Suga’s hips.

“Yes, yes, ah, come in me,” Suga moaned back, hands on Asahi’s chest shaking. 

With a thrust from Daichi, and another, and another, Asahi let go, bucking his hips, his whole body trembling, the pulses of his orgasm in sync with Daichi’s. 

Suga’s orgasm was gorgeous, always gorgeous. Arching his back so wonderfully, the sweet melody of his moans, his cock twitching beautifully with every spurt of come to cover Asahi’s stomach. Suga was a work of art, a masterpiece. 

“You were such a good boy, Asahi.” Suga leaned down to kiss Asahi sweetly. “Right, Daichi?”

Daichi followed suit, leaning his head over Suga’s shoulder to kiss Asahi softer than Asahi had anticipated. “I guess he was a good boy.”

Asahi pouted at the two of them laughing before they kissed his pout away.

His boyfriends were teases through and through.


End file.
